


After the incident

by Geruuchan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Also sniper got scared shitless on the cliff, Literally everyone is briefly mentioned sorta, M/M, Scout is more or less the main focus, This had an objective but i lost it midway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geruuchan/pseuds/Geruuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-Set after The End Of the Line<br/>-Scout has his crush on miss pauling<br/>-Sniper has crush on scout<br/>-Scout doesn't mind being with sniper</p>
    </blockquote>





	After the incident

**Author's Note:**

> -Set after The End Of the Line  
> -Scout has his crush on miss pauling  
> -Sniper has crush on scout  
> -Scout doesn't mind being with sniper

Notably, things had been warmer at the base the past few days, weeks maybe.

Ever since they had stopped that train at the very nick of time.

Soldier continued being more or less his same old bald eagle self, the engineer however had taken quite the toll, but still the hardhat powered through it as someone who had learned better by now. The medic had been in a fuss for days at heavy's stunt, if he wasn't a medic himself, the others figured he would've dropped dead on the spot from the sole heartbreak of seeing the heavy weapons man get taken away by the train in such brute force. All was good between those two, heck if anyone's guts were to be trusted or were correct at all, they'd gotten closer than before;

"it's that sense that makes ya want to protect someone or somethin' you cherish" had said the engineer, giving a glare to spy that could equal the same looming the later would give the sentries and other gist's the Texan would place on the battlefield.

Pyro seemed mostly unaffected and apprehensive, but heck if anyone could read through that mask, as for the Demolition man, he just drank a few more bottles to process and go through the occurrence altogether.

Easily discernible was that both the sniper and scout were the ones who had really taken a hit. The young speedster was still shaky from the train ride and he had never felt his muscles tense for these many days in a row. He was, however, still the lesser problem of the two. After a couple of days the Boston youth was already showing the pride of his actions "hell if ya'd seen it, broke tha visor offa snipes' van an' jumped right onta tha train!" he'd go on and on about his actions and the crew would be happy knowing the youngster was quickly returning to his - albeit annoying- usual self. For the past days whenever scout rambled on mostly everyone would listen even if they were in their own talks they'd lend an ear, up until the moment he brought up the bushman into the talk.

"Yo, huh..anyone know where snipes' been?" a few of them raised their head to look at the runner, carrying a low-key concerned face.

Sniper wasn't one much for being surrounded by people, but he'd grown fond of his colleagues and would usually dine with them. At least a few days a week. So why had the silent gunner been missing all these past days? Scout felt like only him had been dense enough to not notice the lack of his presence up until so late but no one answered. It was odd -even for him- to have everyone stay silent in the way they had been and when he tried to question further about the subject he'd get  avoided or simply ignored.

Days went by like this, no sniper, no talk of sniper, no comments on sniper, nothing at all. At least not near scout.

It was like the bushman had died and taken with him every single bit that made his existence a thing. The youngster would shake it off if it wasn't for the suspicious behavior of the rest of the team, asides from spy's behavior being oddly normal, and if that didn't make it all the more suspicious, he didn't know what did.

"Hey ol' coot?" scout approached, receiving a low snarl accompanied with the spy rolling his eyes.

"Yes, scout?" he replied, sternly, pressing on each word with that accent of his, a clear disinterest in the French man's face.

"Look, I got no idea what happened with sniper and it seems I'm the only one, what the hell happened?" upon that the spy looked into the boy's eyes, a tinge of hurt viewable before it could get shrouded as he quickly flicked his eyes away, picking up his cigarette holder, taking one out and lighting bit up, eyes fixed on the ground before returning to scout's face for a moment as he opened his mouth and closed it once again.Flicking his cigarette the French coughed, causing scout to flinch back lightly due to the smoke.

"Look, Scout, you don't want to see the bushman right now and I'm just going to tell you- neither does he. Keep away, for your sake." And with that the Spy had already begun walking away and cloaking himself. leaving the scout with even more questions than those he already had.

__________________________

The youngster spent the night twisting and turning in his bed, "somethin' about this just ain't right" kept circling in his mind and he couldn't get a shut eye for more than a maximum of 30 seconds before losing whatever little comfort he had and turning to another side as he wondered just how many sides did his bed have.

It was nearing 6 in the morning when the migraine and the muscle pains from the discomfort were too much of a bother for him to stay in bed and keep taking it like a sucker. Quickly dressing up, the blue eyed kid sprinted right out of his room, by the time he could find his objective it had been around 40 minutes and he was getting exhausted, the lack of sleep and any type of rest at all finally hit the Bostonian like a bang, which would be the accurate description of how it sounded when the boy fell down like a rock, dead weight onto the door of the van just as he had been ready to knock on it.

He could see things in slow motion, and as his vision blurred and his mind slowly went dormant the scout could feel the floor perfectly,  along with the sweat on his body and the vibration of the ground as someone stepped closer, quick almost running steps in a frenzy.

Just before blacking out he managed to let out a small tired groan as his face landed onto someone's shoulder, the scent was raggedy and distinct but for Scout's tired, heavy body and his drained mind it was comforting and the warmth of the person's body was more than welcome for a good sleep.

 

".....-dy h--l....."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There is nothing but darkness,

you can feel the ground under your feet tilt as it's pulled.

There is a heavy, raspy breathing coming from under,

interrupted by a phrase that falls deaf on your ears.

There are screams from voices you remember perfectly but can't quite place them as your feet quickly begin to slip from the surface you were standing on.

You were told to jump, but refused, instead attempting to maneuver closer to the voice.

The voice had now become erratic, interrupted only by the person's attempts to curse down unto your ears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scout nearly woke up broken, in several ways, not only did he nearly have a heart attack from his nightmare but along with it came a blow onto his heart, something was clutching it tightly and it hurt, even though he wasn't wounded in any way- maybe asides from the small bump on his head.

When he finally took the time to look around it all came flooding back, the youngster had rushed all the way to find sniper's van, sleepless and badly rested and after that his mind was foggy.

"Ya feelin' better, Ya whelp?" came from a few feet away from the boy. The owner of the voice from his sleep moved closer.

"Snipes, whatta hell happened to you?" the Bostonian gasped, inching closer and sitting on the edge of the bed in which he had found himself in. Sniper looked pretty disheveled, his beard was still it's usual but his stance was unguarded, slightly cowering, his eyes looked more tired than they did in days of intense work and his hands- his hands held a standard kukri, shone bright against the illumination of the small enclosed space but shook tremendously, his hands were restless between fidgeting with the weapon and shaking. Behind the Australian the van didn't seem to be doing too good either, it wasn't exactly trashed, but it sure didn't feel like this was the regular tidy for someone like Sniper, who had of habit to not only do clean kills but also just be clean in general- eating, drinking, thinking. It was odd seeing the state of the man and his so beloved hideaway.

".....I uh-" scout was interrupted.

"Thought someone had at least told'ja I wasn't receivin' any guests." the Aussie said sternly, never once looking away from scout, who in turn had already lost himself looking at the gunner.

"They uh...told me but-" the batter was interrupted again with a slightly disgruntled

"then why didn'tja follow their words, mate?" without the younger realising, sniper was already towering over him, eyes shooting arrows at him and at the same time carrying that restlessness with them.

"Look- snipes, uh." scout moved his hands in an attempt to gain some time with gestures only to end up clutching his chest, it hurt as if there was something tightening more and more, causing his breathing to get a bit heavier. Something about this whole situation just plain stung the boy's heart, wether it was that he had passed out right in front of the other's door or that the man that was always so composed in every single situation had been reduced to this after such an incident. But he didn't judge him- who knows how much time did he just hang there until Archimedes notified the fussing medic that their sniper was half hung by a cliff on his own van, the van both of them had been resting whenever the cabin was far too cold to spend the night.

During that time some stuff had happened, things the scout was pretty sure none of them were too proud of. Especially with his crush on miss pauling which made him guilt trip himself and sniper a few times back in the mountains. It was really quite the depressing thing to now see it in such state, but worse than that was the state of the man in front of him. He didn't question at the time, cause honestly there's not much that can be questioned about liking someone, you just do most times, something about them has caught you and you can't really explain,the Australian had already explained that this was the case at hand and honestly out in the cold, the isolation and the fact the Bostonian was already getting smitten of the man all added in for him to become an accomplice of what they did and he had to admit the no-rush mornings of waking up with someone at his side weren't half bad, even if the person was sniper.

Amongst his mulling, the taller man had slowly sunken down, holding his face close to scout's and like that, it was enough to render him willing to go through with cheering the bushman, even if it seemed cruel to go through the easiest path, the Sniper's heart. With that, the youngster shifted his arms up and wrapped them around the Australian's neck, pulling him closer and thus allowing their lips to touch. With a single action like that a spark woke up in Sniper, as if he could now be at peace even if momentarily, his feet finally feeling well grounded and his hands slowly losing their distressed shaking as the batter boy erased whatever crippling reminders about that incident were left in the other's mind.

As if it all had vanished, only the bags under Sniper's eyes were left, along with the chaotic looking insides of the van, but scout could let it slide, he'd laid in far worse places and situations so honestly, the Aussie's bed was one of the least worst places he'd slept on, he knew it for a fact by now, along with his resistant it was. The sniper went fiercely right at the start, easely getting scout to oblige and lay on his back as he kept their lips locked for as much as he could whenever he could, the bushman's lips tasted a bit salty, they weren't exactly smooth nor rough, a bit indescribable but fitting for the kind of man the Australian sniper was.

Taking note of these things left scout completely unguarded and left to flinch as soon as the older man's hand snuck up the bostonian's shirt, roaming his rough, worn hand on the boy's much softer, smoother skin. It sent shivers down scout's spine and went straight onto the slowly growing warm sensation on the bottom of his belly. When the man's hand travelled back to his stomach scout took hold of it and gave it a squeeze before letting go of it.

Sniper stopped for precious moments to look at the boy through tired, half lidded eyes and it was there and then that scout could understand why had the man shelled himself so bad after that mission. Sniper looked down soon after, breaking their eye contact as he leaned down to place a kiss on the younger's stomach and proceed up from there, some kisses softer than others and their warmth sending sparks in the runner's body before the younger boy groaned between his breathing giving the sniper green light for him to go further and causing him to press his crotch against the scout's. The boy could feel a bulge already and reciprocated, grinding lightly onto it and receiving kisses on his neck, interrupted only by small licks and nips which scout was sure were gonna be leaving a mark. As their pace started speeding up the Australian felt tugging on his pants and broke apart from the smaller man, much to the other's discontent as the pressure he'd been receiving moved away in its entirety.

"Uh. Snipes- where are ya goin'" the Bostonian began, lifting himself into a sitting position on his bed only to see as the silent man picked up something from a drawer in the van

"Think fast" was all the scout could hear before a small bottle was thrown right at him, if he didn't have his compulsory reflexes it might've just as well hit straight against him, fortunately he did and caught it right on time

"Oh." was all he muttered, flicking his eyes from the object in his hand back onto the gunman who had been fiddling with his belt and was now struggling with the unbuttoning of his own pants.

"C'mere" and with just that the sniper began walking closer, grunting and muttering curses at his pants, his cheeks a bit flushed red and a tinge of embarrassment across his face. It brought back memories to the scout of the time they spent on that mission back in the snow, this time they were more vivid than before and he couldn't help but snicker, causing confusion to the man who stood there, his buttons coming undone and the pants beginning to fall before he stepped out of them.

Scout tugged at the sniper's vest and the man gave him a kiss, soft but loving before scout undressed his vest and shirt, having it reciprocated and soon being left with no clothes and under the Aussie, legs over the man's shoulders and damn if it wasn't embarrassing but he didn't have enough mind at the moment to care about being embarrassed, hissing in recoil at the feeling of something cold and wet against his skin followed by sniper's first finger slowly and carefully entering him.

Both were aware it had been some time already since the last time they had done this kind of thing and Scout felt unused to it already, muttering a few words on how "it feels weird, man" and making sniper hesitate for some moments before the gunman felt the youngster flinch, dropping a moan onto the Sniper's ears and causing him to smirk. He knew exactly what he had just done and before long, with two fingers and entering a third one, the boy began talking "Snipes just go for it, go", "come on man, you can't do this to me", "Crap", but the Australian just kept doing his work, his own thing, touching scout's nice spot as he protested and tried to move his hips unto the fingers until amidst his complaining, breathing and low moaning he let out his classical "I'm dyin' here!" which instantly made the sniper burst into a laughing fit

"are ya now?" he tried to reply amongst laughter before settling back and placed a kiss on scout's lips, who had been frowning the entire time

"A'ight" the bushman spoke, his breathing regulating from laughing and he positioned himself, inching closer to the boy and pressing into him

"Ah, man-" scout breathed, after all the preparation sniper had done the runner felt relief upon being filled once again, the lack of presence of the other's fingers were fully noticed and had left scout uncomfortable.

After a few moments of being fully inside, leaving time for whatever adjustment scout's body needed, sniper began moving and when scout caught wind of it his hips began rocking along with sniper's. In the small van all that could be heard was their gasps, moans and their skin as it touched time after time, Scout became increasingly louder as he got closer and closer to his edge and with the fact that sniper had once again found his sweet spot, it was pretty difficult for the Bostonian to be able to keep his grip as his muscles tensed up and he jolted, whimpering as his climax haze washed away whatever was on the youngsters mind. All he could feel was a few more thrusts into his body and then a hot feeling pooling in him, then like that with a grunt sniper's body fell over his.

Scout would've complained but he'd rather bask in the warmth of the other's body. Hopefully he was over the incident, but knowing sniper, it was probably completely deleted from his memory by the next day when they awoke together.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfics in years I'm legit sorry 
> 
> (its also pretty weirdly formatted but i wrote on the phone oop)


End file.
